dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Lick
Lick is a song by Zara Dawson from her debut mixtape Wikipedia and it was its only single. Track listings #Lick (Radio Edit) #Lick (Instrumental) #Starin' At U French single #Lick (Radio Edit) #Lick (Instrumental) #Lick (Explicit) El Kadsreian/Japanese single #Lick (Explicit) #Starin' At U Jetanie/Kuboian single #Lick (Extended Explicit Version) #Lick (Instrumental) #Starin' At U Lick: The Remixes #Lick (Explicit) #Lick (Radio Edit) #Lick (Extended Clean Version) #Lick (Instrumental) #Lick (Pagerage Remix ft. XMUSIC) #Lick (Alexonia, El Kadsre and Japan Remix) #Lick (Christmas Remix) #Starin' At U Kiddish and Circlish single # Lick (reversed) # Lick (but all bad words are in Whydoesthisexistithinkohyeahletitgoish) # Starin' At U # Lick (reversed and extended) # Lick (but it's the Mine Song) Live performances Dawson has, so far, only performed "Lick" on the Hallelujah! I'm Going to Hogwarts Tour. In it, she danced with a black fabric. Underneath it, Dawson wore black laced panties and Gryffindor pasties. Dawson would wear the black fabric until the song's second verse began, in which Dawson took it off and waved it around. Music video (WEIRDNESS ALERT) Dawson is seen in a nightclub as a DJ. Behind her, there's a plasma screen, which it zooms in on. Dawson is then seen blowing into a flesh-coloured balloon whilst wearing a white furkini on a snowy day. In another scene, Dawson is wearing a dress made of pink, yellow, blue, lilac, green and white balloons. Then, Dawson is wearing a jade green bra and khaki shorts while eating turkey. Dawson and her boyfriend XMUSIC undress and fall over onto a bed, then they close their eyes and snore. In the next scene, Dawson is outside the house. She goes upstairs and undresses, then puts a hide jacket on. She smiles confidently, then goes into the garden, removes her hide jacket and splashes her body with lilac paint. She also glues glitter in spots she has not splashed. She splashes the hide jacket with dark blue paint, then has a mental breakdown. Dawson poses in front of her boyfriend, then she removes her hide jacket. XMUSIC was watching Paint, then, he calls the police and he said “Zara was getting naked!” Dawson gets arrested. Dawson is seen in a cage, wearing a skin-coloured laced leotard and dancing around. Kimberly Dawson was coming to Zara, she took Zara home, then, she deleted Paint. Pagerage Remix This version was unreleased. It was filmed in 2009. The music video was shot next to a harbour in northern Jetania. Several scenes were also recorded throughout Canada. 1AA0BC20-57EE-44DE-BE50-137F2FB3601F.jpeg|The harbour scene F31648ED-6919-40A0-AD34-C4672B023686.jpeg| Lyrics (CRAP ALERT) Hey, baby, let's get this s*** on We can love each other Every motherf***in' day Chorus Baby, can I lick? x2 I just want to live my dream x3 Let me lick, baby x10 Chorus Break Just live! (x32) x5 Everyone, gather round! x32 x32 Yeah, babe. Hallelujah! I'm Going to Hogwarts Tour version (extended) Hey, baby, let's get this s*** on We can love each other Every motherf***in' day Chorus Baby, can I lick? x2 I just want to live my dream x3 Let me lick, baby x10 Chorus Break It feels so good to have a lick F*** everything else, feel it We can love each other Every motherf***in' day x5 I just wanna lick (oh oh oh) Feels like a dream come true So can you let me? Chorus Everyone, gather round! x8 x8 Yeah, babe. Pagerage Remix Zara Dawson: Chorus Baby, can I lick? x2 I just want to live my dream x3 Let me lick, baby x10 Hey, baby, let's get this s*** on We can love each other Every motherf***in' day x2 Break It feels so good to have a lick F*** everything else, feel it We can love each other Every motherf***in' day Chorus Break-break it down x5 I just wanna lick (oh oh oh) Feels like a dream come true So can you let me? Chorus Everyone, gather round! x8 x8 XMUSIC: Yes you can my baby Feel free I've got all night Do what you want You can lick Zara Dawson: Yeah, babe. Category:Zara Dawson Category:Songs Category:Fictional songs